Timber is used for building borders or walls on the ground to form edging for lawns and gardens. These edging systems comprise wooden members and means for anchoring the wooden members on the ground. However, the applicant is not aware of fastening means which is capable of use with different sizes of lumber and which does not require fastening members extending through the lumber. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such fastening means.
When forms for concrete work, such as the laying of foundations or concrete slabs, are provided, these are normally hammered together using various pieces of wood and other materials for the anchoring of the formwork on the ground. These materials are normally discarded after use, thus requiring the process to be repeated when new formwork is required. It is accordingly, another object of the present invention to provide anchoring means for the formation of forms for concrete work which are reusable and adapted to be used with a variety of different types of lumber.